Her Prince
by HollyHK
Summary: "May I have this dance?" Her beautiful prince had found her. Trunks stood only inches away from her with his hand extended, waiting for hers. What little did she know was that he was breaking his neck to find her, too. That was only the beginning of the love story between Pan and Trunks. (Rated M - Graphic Sex Scene, Violence/Blood to come, & some language. Reviews are welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

Her Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT in any way, shape or form. They are the property of their respectful owners and I created this story for entertainment purposes only. Thank you!

Summary: After Pan receives an opportunity for a part time job at the Capsule Corporation as a receptionist, her puppy love crush for Trunks blooms into true love. Just in time for the big Capsule Corporation Masquerade Ball! This fanfiction is rated M just to be on the safe side.

A/N:  
-Note: This was written before I started writing this fanfiction.  
Hey guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic. So I was watching DBGT and I decided to jump onto the Trunk/Pan bandwagon and try something different. My goal for this is to make this story absolutely beautiful. Out of all the good fanfiction with this pairing, none of them fit my fancy 100%. So I decided to make my own. I hope you all enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it!

Chapter I

Whether she agreed with fate's decision or not, Trunks Briefs was her prince.  
As Pan grew, the half saiyan warrior invaded her dreams through the night and thoughts through the day. His hypnotizing sky blue eyes as he shot his perfect smile. His beautiful grace as he walked. His soothing, comforting voice every time she cried. She never understood these feelings as a child, but at the tender age of seventeen, they only grew stronger and stronger. She craved her 'brother' more than she felt she should.

Shortly after high school, she pursued a part-time career at the Capsule Corporation, unsure of what to do with her life. After two successful interviews with a manager, she was accepted into their workforce. "We like your attitude, Pan," she recalled the heavy-weighted, balding man say to her. "With your no-nonsense approach to things, you'll be a large asset to our corporation."

And so she sat at her desk at the entrance of the large, dome shaped building, attempting to convince herself that the reasoning behind her decision to work here was not because of the overly-handsome CEO.

A few strands of her dyed dark brown hair fell over her face as she doodled on a blank piece of paper with her favorite pen. She had retired her favorite orange bandanna and grew her hair down to the small of her back while she took on a more mature look in her fashion and personality. As she mindlessly doodled, she was wearing a light pink business suit with tall, black heels, her business jacket only being buttoned twice, exposing her plain, lime green shirt underneath. She was not that little girl everyone once knew.

When she heard the sliding glass doors open in front of her, she shot her face up to see the source of the opening. An elderly man in a navy blue business suit walked through and stood at Pan's desk.

"Hi, welcome to Capsule Corporation, sir!" she greeted cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

"Hello," the man's voice sounded as elderly as he looked. "My name is Grayson Menhall. I have an appointment for a sponsorship offer with the CEO at two fifteen."

Trunks' beautiful face appeared in her head momentarily. "Yes, hold on one second as I sign you in."

She proceeded to pull the 'sign in' sheet from a folder beside her and wrote his information down in legible cursive handwriting. "What is the name of your business, sir?"

"Menhall Warehouse, Inc. It's a professional clothing line for men."

"All right!" She shot him a smile after confirming the time of ten minutes after two on her small clock. "I will let Mr. Briefs know you are here. Please have a seat over there." The CEO's last name tingled on her tongue.

"Thank you," he smiled warmly as he manipulated his cane underneath him to turn as he walked to the right side of Pan, and sat in one of the long line of chairs near her desk.

Pan flexed her fingers as she looked at the phone system beside her. She took a deep breath and picked the receiver up. She pushed Trunks' room number and it connected her instantly.

"Capsule Corporation Incorporated, this is Mr. Briefs speaking."

"Mr. Briefs, Mr. Menhall from Menhall Warehouse Inc. is here for his appointment."

Trunks chuckled at Pan's voice. "Okay, Pan. Could you escort him to my room?"

"S-Sure! I will do that right away, sir!"

His laughter became more apparent; his perfect, breathtaking laugh. "Very professional, Pan. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Briefs." Feeling a slight blush in her cheeks, she hung up the phone and elegantly stood from her chair. "Okay, Mr. Menhall, if you would follow me, please."

The old man silently stood and followed her to a nearby elevator. Pan pushed the 'Up' button and the large metal doors opened. Both got onboard as Pan pushed the button inside for the top floor.

While riding to the top of the building, Mr. Menhall broke his silence. "How long have you worked here, Miss?"

"Only for a few months," she responded with a small smile.

"You do a very good job," he complimented.

Pan said nothing as she faced the man and smiled from ear to ear.

The doors opened and she ushered him down the long hallway, stopping at Trunks' door. Her lips became tight as she knocked.

"Come in!" She heard his voice. If only it was just her.

She paused and opened the door, to see the handsome prince sitting on the other side of his desk, wearing a tan business suit and a light blue striped tie. Her eyes locked with his beautiful eyes behind his square glasses and she felt as though she could not break away. Her face remained emotionless. They stared for several seconds at one another. He felt his face turn to stone at the sight of her. Usually, he did not give her the order of ushering his fellow businessmen to his office, but he felt that strong need to see his beautiful receptionist.

"Mr. Menhall is here," Pan finally said.

"Good. Hello, sir," he said to the fellow businessman, keeping his eyes on her.

"Hello, Mr. Briefs. It is a pleasure to finally meet with you."

Pan felt another blush on her cheeks, hoping it wasn't visible.

"That will be all, Pan. Thank you very much," Trunks murmured, smiling at her.

Pan's blush became deeper as she smiled and nodded. "Thank you." With that, she shut the door, swooning over his irrational beauty as she felt the doorknob click.

"You know, your receptionist is very friendly, and beautiful," Pan heard Mr. Menhall say. "She'll make it far here."

"Absolutely," she heard Trunks reply. "I don't know what I'd do without her here."

Pan sighed happily as she took the elevator back to her workplace. Due to there being no phone calls or visitors, she decided to straighten up her work area and the waiting area. After stacking the papers neatly on her desk and placing them in their specific areas, she walked to the small table and noticed the messy stack of flyers. She picked one up and saw how beautifully crafted the flyer was.

_You are cordially invited to the 56__th__ annual Capsule Corporation Masquerade Ball  
Saturday, the 18__th__ of August__  
6 p.m. - ?  
Banquet Hall_

That was two weeks from now! Suddenly, a determined mood came over. This was time to shine her beauty and to splurge by shopping, something she felt she hadn't done in a while. A small smile came across her face; maybe this was her opportunity to catch the eye of the CEO.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT in any way, shape or form. They are the property of their respectful owners and I created this story for entertainment purposes only. Thank you!

Chapter II

Two days after discovering the masquerade ball, Pan dashed out of the Capsule Corporation with paycheck in hand. She got in her small car and drove straight to her bank to deposit it on her Capsule Corporation Card. Though she was only part time, she still received the discount benefits of that of a full time employee. Some of Trunks' work, she betted.

After thanking the bank teller, she drove to the mall. When the large glass doors slid open for her, she felt her heart fall at her feet at a realization; she was willingly shopping for a dress. Though she did not mind wearing her typical business outfits at work, she detested the thought of imitating a porcelain doll.

However, when she entered the small dress shop close to the entrance, she could not help but smile in ecstasy.

"Hi! Is there anything I can help you with?" The middle-aged woman asked as she approached her.

"Hi," Pan smiled in response, then developed a serious tone. "I am looking for a dress for a masquerade ball."

"It wouldn't happen to be the Capsule Corporation ball, would it?"

Pan lowered her eyebrows. "Actually, yes."

"Oh, I have been to their banquets in the past and they are absolutely exquisite! Bulma has such good taste in decorating. The entire town goes to it every year –"

Pan cleared her throat in aggravation.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry, miss," The woman ran behind the cash register and took a tape measurement. "Let me take your measurements, so we can find your perfect fit."

Pan was instantly glowing in happiness again as the woman measured her height, her torso, legs, waist, and shoulder width.

"All right," the worker smiled. "Come with me."

Pan followed her cheerfully to the back of the store beside one specific rack of dresses. "Here are some that are most likely to fit you. Any others will be over there—" she pointed to another larger rack across the room. "-but they might need altered. But no worries, dear. We will fix you up."

"Thank you," Pan smiled and proceeded to look through the dresses.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Pan paused; she was firm on the thought of looking perfect. "Which color do you think would look best on me?"

The woman's eyes lowered at her, deep in thought.….

"Pan!" Videl yelled for her daughter as she placed an earring in her ear. "Pan, honey! You're going to be late!"

"I'm almost done!" She yelled to her mother, aggravated. If there was one thing she hated in this world, it would be being rushed. Pan loosened the curling iron and let go of the last strands of her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments. She barely recognized herself.

Her long, smooth hair was now in loose ringlets down her back. Her hair was parted down the side and the side with the thickest hair was held back with bobby pins. Her eyes were smoky and lined, and her eyelashes framed them perfectly, with thanks to her new thickening mascara. Her face and skin was flawless and soft, smelling like the sweetest flower. Resting on her wrist was a thin, silver bracelet her father gave to her as a child; she only wore it when she was forced to dress up during her younger years. Her eyes lowered to her beautiful ballroom gown, that perfect gown she spent two hours searching for in her goal to perfection.

It was the lightest lavender color, with bell sleeves made of lace attached to the underarm areas, leaving her shoulders and chest bare. It fit her chest and stomach area perfectly while it accentuated her hips. Underneath her hips was folded fabric, creating little poof for her legs, causing the dress to fall beautifully. Her feet were strapped in silver high heels, slightly exaggerating her height.

She was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Heavenly.

She placed her matching mask over her eyes, creating the perfect shadow of her face. She grabbed her matching, lavender purse and proceeded to walk down the stairs slowly, on her waiting family.

"Pan!" she heard Chi Chi cried out, tears developing. "You look beautiful!"

A large smile came across her face.

"Is that really my daughter underneath all that?" Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. "Who are you dolling up for?"

A deep blush came across her face as she screamed. "PAPA!"

"Sorry!" He laughed.

Videl smiled. "You look like a princess, Pan."

"Thank you, mama, Grandma… PAPA," she yelled her father's name as he continued to chuckle underneath his breath.

"Are you ready to go?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yes, but I think I will be driving myself."

"Well, okay…" Videl said hesitantly while looking to a clueless Gohan.

As Pan got in her car carefully and drove away, Gohan turned to Videl. "Does she have a secret boyfriend that none of us know about?"

"Well they better take good care of my granddaughter or I will deck them!" Chichi screamed.

"Oh, come on, Mom. Let's all finish getting ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Her Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT in any way, shape or form. They are the property of their respectful owners and I created this story for entertainment purposes only. Thank you!

Chapter III

After loudly cursing multiple drivers in the large parking lot, Pan found a good parking space. Taking a big breath, she removed the keys from the ignition. She opened the door of her small car and carefully climbed out. After shutting the door of her car, she brushed off her dress and slowly walked between the open wooden doors and down the long, gold-decorated, candlelit hall.

The woman at the dress shop was not kidding about Bulma's decorating; she was clearly at a ball made to impress millionaires. The entire room was plastered perfectly in beautiful white flowers and with gold décor. She observed an empty table, which consisted of a gold table cloth, white roses in a light bronze centerpiece vase, the silverware and dishes set perfectly aligned.

There were literally thousands of people there when she arrived, including the paparazzi, interviewing various people as she entered the large room. Luckily, she escaped view. Some were dining in this luxurious building, while others danced the night away to an energetic instrumental song, which mainly consisted of a saxophone. If she was to find Trunks, let alone have the privilege to dance with him, it would be a miracle. After watching a young woman with short, blonde hair talk to the camera, her heart dropped.

"Bulma Briefs has outdone herself this time at the fifty sixth annual Capsule Corporation ball! This year, the theme is masquerade, which could mean that all of the attendees are arriving in an anonymous manner. Due to the mass of citizens attending this yearly event, at this time, we are unable to find Bulma, or her handsome son, the new CEO, Trunks Briefs, for comment. Trunks was appointed CEO of the largest corporation in Japan two years ago, and has sent the company's sales soaring!"

_Rub it in, lady,_ she angrily thought to herself.

As she was walking against the large, dancing crowd on the ballroom floor, she also noticed others turning to stare at her and awe at her beauty; She wasn't sure if she overdid it or if she looked perfect. She rejected many offers to dance; she only wanted one man inparticular. After each offer of a dance, the more her heart began to break. If he was here, he hadn't noticed her. She was walking mindlessly all over the dance floor, looking for a face she was liable to never find.

After the next man asked her, she nearly had all she could take. She politely rejected him and her heart proceeded to shatter after its final blow. She fought back a tear, feeling hopeless. She began to walk through the crowd and back to the door.

"May I have this dance?"

She was sure she was hearing things. To attempt to confirm her doubt, she turned around and saw_ him_.

Her beautiful prince had found her. Trunks stood only inches away from her with his hand extended, waiting for hers. What little did she know was that he was breaking his neck to find her, too.  
He was wearing a stunning white tuxedo and a matching mask. His face wore his perfect smile. A matching smile came across her face as she took his hand and nodded. He bowed his head down and met his lips with her hand.

She confirmed her feelings that no other encounters of theirs could do so before: She was in love with Trunks Briefs.

Her body went numb as he wrapped his arm around her lower back and carried her in that position effortlessly to the dance floor. His scent filled her senses and he sent her flying in the clouds. He held her close and slowly waded in sync with her body back and forth. She closed her eyes, not hearing any more mindless chatter. There was nobody else in this large banquet room as far as she was concerned.

He danced effortlessly as her spine turned to jelly underneath his touch. All of the hassle, the pain, the wondering, made this very moment worth it. She was sure she died and had joined with the heavens. He had hypnotized her to a state where she was unaware of her own name. All that she knew was that she was the happiest in the world.

Trunks looked at the frail bracelet that rested on her arm, and with that, he was certain who he was dancing with. His beautiful Pan. That little girl that he strongly shied away from due to her age for so many years. The older she became, the less he stopped fighting the fact that he was truly in love with her. No other woman satisfied him the way she did. His eyes wondered to her perfectly shaped lips and he longed for her that much more. Was she willing to admit her identity to him? Did she know who she was sharing this breathtaking dance with?

When the music ended, she opened her eyes and locked them with his. The two souls remained in the same position, as their grips on one another only tightened. He smiled again; he was certain Pan knew who he was, and that she returned those strong feelings that also ached in his heart.

"Would you like to dance outside by the gazebo?"

Unsure whether or not she should reveal her identity at this sudden moment, she merely nodded and smiled. Trunks tightened his grip on her hand and escorted her out of a side door, revealing a very large garden of flowers, with a wide path made of brick. In front of them, there was a large circle of brick with beautiful white roses planted in the middle. Ahead of the circle was a gazebo painted white, with beautiful lights hanging off the edges, with a large, golden chandelier, which was dimmed, in the middle of the gazebo ceiling. Surprisingly, not the first soul was in this breathtaking garden.

They walked through this garden, as Pan unconsciously held his arm close to her. She noticed that the music played inside was being played through large speakers in this beautiful garden. They walked past the center of the circle and slowly walked the small steps. Pan turned and stared at Trunks as they stood underneath the large chandelier.

"I knew you'd be here…" He murmured as he put his hand on her back and proceeding to dance with her again.

Pan smiled as she looked into his eyes, saying nothing.

"And I'm surprised how good you dance, too," He finished, laughing.

A deep blush flooded Pan's face, tightening her grip on his shoulder and hand. "I've had time to practice."

"So it _is_ you, Pan." Trunks smiled.

Pan sighed, lowering her eyes to the gazebo floor, noticing the defeat of concealing her identity. Deciding to be brave, she removed herself from his hold and took two steps away from him. She took a deep breath as she looked into his beautiful, waiting eyes and she slowly removed her mask. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh, Pan…" he mumbled. The next move surprised her; Trunks slowly leaned over and met his lips with hers. Pan's eyes slowly closed, feeling as though she was taking her very first breath. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and jumped into his arms, not caring what happened to her dress. All she needed was the man in her hold. Trunks held on to her left leg for balance and his other hand rested on her back effortlessly, his fist full of her delicate curls.

Their tongues danced eagerly for one another. For years, they felt that need to explore one another, but always denied themselves of doing so. Now was their chance, and there was no stopping them.

Trunks hovered in the air slowly, keeping his hold and his lips intact with Pan, who did not appear to be affected by his decision. He hovered higher into the air and flew around the large building. Their bodies were together as one, kissing each other passionately as Trunks spun in circles slowly, embracing every single second with his princess.

"What about the masquerade ball?" Pan asked between kisses.

"They can't miss someone they never found," he replied with a smile.

He landed on the balcony that led to his bedroom. He slid open the glass door open with one hand as Pan's kissing range spread to his neck. He walked through the door and shut it quickly. He pulled the string and closed the large curtain. Trunks collapsed on the bed, kissing his beloved, ripping his mask and tie away from him, pursuing the strong affection he craved for so long.

Pan reached back and attempted to unzip her dress. When Trunks saw the struggle, he placed his fingers over hers and pulled the zipper down with her. This caused Pan's feelings of arousal to fly through the roof. She unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and pushed it off with him. She looked into his eyes long enough to unbutton his dress top, along with the belt, button, and zipper above his pants. Trunks shrugged his undone clothes off effortlessly, gently laying his body on top of hers, taking her into more kisses.

Trunks slowly led his lips to her neck, gripping the skin with his teeth and sucking gently, leaving the marks of his territory. She moaned softly in his ear. He sat her body up and undid her bra, revealing her perfectly sized breasts; just enough for him to fit his hands on. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach as she kicked her high heels off, feeling each ripple of his muscles. Never did she think she was going to live this day; Even her dreams would be jealous.

He removed his boxers off with a swift move of his hands. Her hands massaged his back as he moved his face between her breasts, stroking the nipples, gently gripping onto them. Licking. Sucking. Nibbling. Pan attempted to contain her moans. When she reached her peak, Trunks instantly kissed her again, taming the wildness inside her, which was begging to be released.

Pan pushed him to lay on the bed and the half saiyan warrior obeyed his princess's order. She climbed on top of him slowly to tease him; it was her turn to show how happy he has made her. She sat on his stomach, playing with his chest and working her fingers on each muscle. She bent over his face and gave him a passionate kiss as he entangled his fingers underneath her underwear.

She expanded her grounds of kisses to his firm neck and shoulders, working her way down his chest and stomach, only going lower. _Please… Please…_ Trunk begged silently. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his long, hard member and took him into her mouth.

A moan escaped from his mouth as she began to bob her head up and down. "Pan…"

She placed her tongue at the base and licked all the way to the top of the head. She then only placed the head in her mouth and placed a sucking motion so hard, he bit a pillow. "Oh, sweet Kami, Pan…"  
Teasing him further, she surprised him by taking his entire length into her mouth. He gripped the sheets, grunting, groaning, moaning her name. She repeated taking his entire length over and over again and his moans came closer and closer together. She smiled as she teased the head again. His moans became louder; he was close to release.

He pulled her off of him and lied her down on the bed and tore her underwear off. He looked into her eyes as he entered her gently. Pan moaned loudly as he placed his mouth over hers, taking her into strong, eager, hungry kisses as he thrust repeatedly inside her. His work was so graceful and so beautiful, she could barely stand it. Moans escaped from both of the mouths that clashed at one another. He paused for one deep, long breath, and kissing her passionately.

"Please… More… All the way…" she begged.

"Are you sure?" Trunks looked at her, surprised. "I don't have a—"

"I've waited too long on you, Trunks Briefs. I want us to be one forever."

He smiled at the beautiful woman underneath him and gave her one long kiss. Kami, how he loved this woman. He straightened his back and shifted his weight on his knees. He gripped her hips and thrust deeper inside her. Trunks could not maintain his moans or the hunger inside him anymore. He sped up, causing Pan to plead for more. Harder and faster he went, enjoying her sweet scent, her perfect tightness, the sight in front of him, Pan crying out his name. He breathed heavily between moans, reaching his release quickly. How he wished he could slow down and tease her, but the animal could not be contained. It felt too amazing; it was too perfect.

Finally, his seed exploded inside her, moaning uncontrollably. "I love you, Pan!"

"I love you, Trunks!" She cried out, feeling the warm explosion. He did two more quick thrusts, moaning louder, and finally collapsed on top of Pan's sweaty body. She sighed in pure happiness. He moved his face above hers one last time with his weight on his elbows and deeply kissed her. He laid his head on her chest while Pan played with his hair. The scent of the sweat as a result of not just sex, but pure love, sent both into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT in any way, shape or form. They are the property of their respectful owners and I created this story for entertainment purposes only. Thank you!

Chapter IV

Trunks awoke to the sun shining bright in his face. He cuddled closer against the warm body beside him. He mustered enough energy to open his eyes and gaze at Pan's innocent face. Her long, dark hair was sprawled all over her face and in every direction around her head. He leaned his body against his arm, carefully uncovering her face. He smiled at her soft snoring. He leaned over and took her in another passionate kiss to wake her up.

He lied his head back down on a large pillow and kept her close, watching her face as her eyes slowly opened. She looked over to Trunks and smiled, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled in return.

"Oh, Trunks," she whispered as she yanked Trunks into another kiss. He wrapped her arms around her body, embracing her unconditional love for him. "Mmmm… What time is it?"

"Almost eight," he replied groggily.

"Eight!? Oh no, I never went home last night!" She instantly sat up from her bed and reached for what she assumed was her clothes, but only saw her dress, her strapless bra and torn underwear on the floor. "I've got to get home!"

Trunks said nothing as he erupted from the bed to reach for his boxers to put them on. He proceeded to walk to his closet and retrieve a plain white T shirt and an old pair of his pajama shorts. "Here you go, Pan. This will tie you over until you can get home."

She blushed as he handed his outfit to her. "Thank you."

They stood inches from each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Trunks slowly wrapped his arm around Pan's shoulder and pulled her closer. She felt his fingers entangle into a grip into her messy hair. He passionately kissed her once again.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to be in my life the way I wanted you to be," he murmured.

If it was possible, after he said the previous sentence, she fell in love with him more. "I've waited forever for you."

She gazed at the clock behind him and snapped back to reality. "I have to get back. My parents will have my neck!" She hurried to get Trunks' outfit on.

"Please tell me you'll be back," Trunks said, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Every day," She smiled.

"Before and after work?" He smiled mischeviously.

"Any time I can spend with you, I will," she grinned in return. "I have to hurry…"

She straightened out her dress and collected her high heels. She shook her head in a sad attempt to tame her hair. With her masquerade dress and high heels in one hand, she slid open the glass door with the intention to fly.

"Pan…"

She turned to look at her beloved. "Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "I've never said this to anyone before…."

Pan turned her whole body against him. The lavender haired warrior closed the gap between them, but only left a few inches. He looked into her eyes and his announcement felt so natural to him. "I love you."

She dropped all that was in her possession and jumped into his arms. "I love you, Trunks."

He passionately kissed her. "Hurry. You know how your grandmother would be if she would be one to find out you're missing."

"That's true," she looked out the glass door, watching the sun rise. "I'll be back for you."

She smiled at him and flew away.

Pan silently drove her car into a parking space at her house and placed it in park to turn the ignition key. She could not help but smile as Trunks' scent embraced her nose. She left her dress and shoes in the car as she got out of the vehicle and quietly shut the door. She flew to her bedroom window and opened it quietly.

Her bedroom was still relatively dark, as the sun was shining its rays on the other side of her house. She fiddled around her dresser and closet, finding some of her clothes to wear for the day. She locked herself in her bathroom and took a long, hot shower, reminiscing on the beautiful night before. She recalled the electricity she felt on her skin in every way he touched her. How breathtaking his kisses were, and how badly she craved his lips against hers again. She smiled as she remembered how her stomach did flips when he gripped onto her hair during their first kiss.

When she was done, she towel dried her hair and placed her warm, hot pink bath robe over body. Pan took her small hand and wiped the condensation that developed on her mirror as a result of the hot water's steam. She took a long look at herself as she continued to remember last night's events. One thing she will never admit that it was Trunks who took her virginity. She was surprised how it had felt to her. Friends and acquaintances from school complained of the pain it caused. Perhaps it was her saiyan blood that spared her the agony, or the fact that Trunks was so perfect it made her numb just to think about it. She would never know.

A knock on her bathroom door knocked her out of her trance. Panicking, she took the towel out of her hair and opened it, letting all of the steam out. Gohan stood there, fully dressed in a business suit, arms folded.

"Young lady, where were you last night?" He said as his eyebrows lowered.

"I was at the ball," she answered.

"I did not feel your energy until a few minutes ago! The ball ended around two in the morning!" He raised his voice.

"I spent the night there," Pan bit her lip.

"You… what?" Gohan's eyes widened.

"I spent the night there," she repeated. "I was too tired to drive or fly."

Skeptical of her story, a small smile came across his face as he decided to follow her lead. "I take it you found a special boy to dance with?"

A deep blush came across his daughter's face, instantly answering his question.

"Mmm hmmm," he nodded. "Now Pan, just because you're working or out of high school, does not mean you can run wild. You must at least let us know when you will be gone overnight."

"I'm sorry, Papa," she mumbled sincerely.

"It's okay. I was your age once. Just be happy that Grandma or Mr. Satan isn't your parents," he assured her. "They would have grounded you for weeks. Just let us know again next time this happens."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

He smiled as he walked out of her bedroom, leaving Pan standing, frozen. Gohan looked at his only daughter one last time before shutting the door. Though he felt he went too easy on her, he had that overwhelming curiosity who this man was that seemed to have captured Pan's heart. Though he put her on the spot, he noticed that her face was glowing, with pure vibes of happiness coming from her. He had to know who the man was without embarrassing Pan again.

Pan quickly blow-dried her hair and put her outfit of clothes on. She opened her bedroom window and proceeded to fly out. She spun in circles, cheering loudly, going through the clouds while singing a happy song. Her tone turned serious as her eyes spotted that of the capsule corporation. Never did she believe she would visit daily at the place she happened to work. She landed on the doorstep and knocked happily.

A stunned Vegeta answered the door. "Pan?"

"Hi, Vegeta! Is Trunks home?" She smiled.

With wide eyes and mouth agape, he stepped out of her way as a notion for her to enter their home.

"Thank you!" She walked casually through the house. Frozen for several moments, he finally found himself to shut the door. _What was she doing here!?_

She walked through the large, open kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking side to side but finding nobody.

"Pan!" She heard Trunks' voice. Her face instantly shot to the top of the stairs. He was dressed in a black tank top and pajama pants. Smiling in ecstasy, she flew up the stairs and into his arms. He gripped her soft hair and took her into a hug, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"I told you I would be back," she smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," he murmured. "Oh, Pan…"

She moaned happily as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around him. Vegeta stood by the corner of the kitchen, attempting to take in the sight in front of him. His eyes widened larger as he watched his son kiss Kakarot's granddaughter's forehead. _W-what?_ He thought. _Of all the women, he's in love with her!?_

Gohan sat at the dining room table, reading the morning newspaper headline regarding the Masquerade Ball. Videl was in the kitchen, fixing breakfast for her family. She carefully flipped the food on two large plates and placed them on the dinner table.

"Pan! Breakfast is ready!" She yelled upstairs.

"She's gone again," Gohan said emotionlessly, flipping the pages.

"What? Again?" Videl's voice rose. "Where is she now?"

Gohan's eyes emerged from the newspaper, searching for her energy. His jumped from his chair when he realized where her location was.

"Gohan, where is she?"

"She's at the Capsule Corporation!" He announced.

"On a Sunday morning?" Videl said as she sat in the chair beside his. "That doesn't sound like the Pan I know."

He said nothing as he also sensed Trunks' energy. "It appears we know who her mystery man is."


	5. Chapter 5

Her Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT in any way, shape or form. They are the property of their respectful owners and I created this story for entertainment purposes only. Thank you!

Chapter V

For the next month, life was flawless for Pan. She rarely came home to her parents, for she and Trunks were inseparable. Gohan, Videl and Bulma were delighted at their apparent relationship; Vegeta, however, remained stunned that his blood had fallen for his previous enemy's granddaughter. Pan and Trunks now spent their lunch breaks together by visiting various restaurants throughout the city. She and Bulla had come closer as well by shopping together on Saturdays.

Their lovemaking was perfect. Pan could not get enough of the feeling of opening her eyes to see her naked, sleeping prince. She had gotten so used to falling asleep to his warm body, she could not sleep in her own bed at her parents' home, for her world now revolved around her career and the love of her life.

Pan walked through her employer's doors and clocked in at the tiny machine on the second floor. She rode the elevator down to the ground and walked over to her desk. Only two minutes after she started paperwork, a middle aged man walked quickly through the open glass doors.

"Hi! Welcome to Capsule Corporation! How may I help you?"

"I have an appointment at nine with the CEO, regarding a business deal," the man said proudly.

"What is your name sir?" she asked, politely.

"What!? You don't know my name?" The man was taken aback.

Pan raised her eyebrow. "No, I don't. I've never seen you before."

"How dare you, you little brat!" He was enraged. "My computer business is more popular than Capsule Corporation!"

"… Brat?" Pan's eyes teared up.

"The name is Chin Sagu. I demand you to sign me in!"

Pan sulked. "Hold on, I will call him…" She picked up her phone like normal routine and pushed Trunks' room number button.

"Capsule Corporation, this is Mr. Briefs speaking!" He said happily.

"Chin Sagu is here for his appointment at nine…" she murmured into the phone.

"Pan? Are you okay?" He stood, concerned.

"No, I'm not."

"I'll be right down." And he hung up.

Almost instantly, Trunks appeared in the receptionist area, first noticing Pan fighting back tears. Mr. Sagu put on an enthusiastic smile.

"Ah, Mr. Briefs! It's wonderful to see you!"

"What did you do to Pan?" He turned to him, angry.

"I did nothing, sir! She merely wasn't doing her job!" He yelled in defense.

"Refused to do my job!?" She stood, tears falling from her eyes, pure rage in her eyes. "You're the one that walked through these doors and put me down just because I didn't know who you were!"

"Excuse me?" Trunks' eyebrows lowered to the man. "Sir let's discuss this in the other room."

With that, Mr. Sagu followed Trunks to the conference room. Pan broke down at her desk and cried hysterically. Why would she cry at the name 'brat'? She was Pan, not a baby! She could not help but have more tears fall from her face. She prayed no one would come in and see her like this. She had tried to stop crying but the tears and emotion would not stop. She wrote a small note to Trunks and left it on her desk. She took her purse and walked to the bathroom.

She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and sat on the floor for a few moments as she dabbed her eyes. She finally found the strength to stand and washed her face. She sniffled one last time as she corrected a small smudge of her makeup.

She opened the door and found Trunks standing there, waiting on her. Pan's heart melted at the sight of him. "Where's Sagu?"

"I took care of him," he smiled. "He won't be back."

She sighed. "Was his offer not high enough?"

"No. His price was fine. He just messed with my favorite receptionist."

"I love you," she mumbled.

He placed his finger underneath her chin and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you too. I have a new job for you."

"What?" her eyes widened.

He held up the remainder of her belongings that she left behind at her desk.

Pan and Trunks decided to drive in his car on their lunch break. He had considered a promotion for her within the past two weeks and he decided to upgrade her career as his personal assistant. Her new job consisted of assisting him with his paperwork, asking her opinion on offers, and taking care of basic amenities, like re-filling the coffee machine during business meetings and re-stocking the small snack bar.

"Where would you like to eat today?" Trunks turned to her, smiling.

"I'm actually in the mood for a foot long egg salad sub from the sub shop," she replied, giggling.

"That actually sounds good." He turned onto first street and stopped at the red light. Never did he feel he would see the day where he would treat Pan to lunch. The news of their relationship had yet to come to the Capsule Corporation with the exception of Bulma, who was retired. He still had to cope with his father's looks of shock every time he had come home from work. He believed Vegeta felt some sort of shame of his son falling in love with Kakarot's granddaughter. Like adapting to the lives of earthlings, he would adapt to this too. All he needed was several years.

He chuckled to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the small Submarine sandwich shop. Both getting out of the car, Pan locked arms with the CEO and walked in. The smell of the delicious food hypnotized her. They got behind the short line of those placing orders.

Another worker appeared from the back and smiled at Pan and Trunks. "Welcome! How can I help you today?"

"I want a foot long egg salad, add pickles and extra mayonnaise," She smiled. Trunks blinked at her.

"What can I get for you sir?" The worker turned to him.

"I'll have a foot long teriyaki chicken sub, please," he nodded.

Pan watched the lady pull out the freshly toasted bread from the oven. The worker reached over and opened the container of egg salad. The smell of it drifted underneath Pan's nose. Suddenly, she felt a wave of nausea. Covering her mouth, she turned to Trunks. "On second thought, I'll have what you're having."

With that, she ran to the bathroom.

"Pan! Wait!" Trunks yelled, confused.

He turned to the dumbfounded cook. "I'm so sorry. Make that two teriyaki subs."

He dashed out of the line and followed her to the bathrooms. His eyes widened as he heard sounds of violent vomiting coming from the other side of the door he was standing on, followed by coughing and gagging. It lasted for several minutes as Trunks' facial expression turned to horror. "Pan! Are you okay!?"

Relief coming to his face, he heart the toilet flushing and the sound of water running. About a minute later, Pan slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Pan…" He offered his arms to lean on, cautious.

"I'm fine, Trunks…" Pan wiped tears from her eyes. "I don't know what happened. I guess I shouldn't eat any more donuts for breakfast." She weakly laughed.

Trunks blinked at her in concern. "Do you still want to try to eat here?"

"Definitely," she smiled. "Now I'm really hungry."

He escorted her to a table by the large windows, keeping an eye on how she acted.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked her.

"Just water would be okay," She observed the look on her face. "Trunks, I'm fine!"

"I know, I'm just worried about you."

She laughed with a little more energy this time. "Just go get our food."

This made Trunks smile. Nothing could bring his Pan down. "All right."

As Trunks approached the counter, Pan began feeling cramps in her lower stomach. Of all the times to have stomach pain, she thought. She smiled at all the symptoms that seemed to hit her. Not only had she developed the stomach flu, she was ready to start her…

She paused. Her mind automatically started doing the math. Her period ended a week before the ball, which was the eighteenth of August. Her period was due to start around the ninth, and it was the thirtieth of the month of September. She was almost a month late! She wrote it off to the stress and sudden change in her environment. It was a mere coincidence.

Trunks came back with the subs and drinks on a tray. Pan ate carefully, cautious that her body would reject it. Instead, her body happily welcomed it. She scarfed it down before Trunks was halfway done. He simply watched her with his mouth agape.

"That was delicious. It really hit the spot," she said confidently. She sipped on her water and looked out the window.

"You sound so much like Goku," Trunks laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, Trunks," She chuckled with him. "Oh! By the way, we are out of Styrofoam cups. I will make a quick run to the supermarket."

She gave Trunks a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will be back to work in plenty of time."

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he watched her exit the restaurant and fly away. "Boy, is she acting weird today. The shipment of cups just came yesterday."

Pan landed in front of the doors to the local supermarket down the street from the Capsule Corporation. She walked through the double doors and walked down the aisles to find the cups. She found the largest package available and picked it up effortlessly. While walking to the cash register, her eyes wondered and saw the sign 'feminine care.'

"Well, I might as well buy some tampons while I'm here," she said cheerfully. "It will start any day now."

She walked down the aisle north of her and picked up a box. She looked to the top shelf unconsciously and saw a line of pregnancy tests.

"This is stupid," she murmured to herself. "I'll prove myself wrong."

With that, she picked up a test.

After a beautiful night of lovemaking, Pan waited until her prince was asleep. She picked up the small bag of goods she privately purchased earlier that day and walked quietly to the bathroom downstairs. She silently shut the door behind her.

She removed the test and followed the exact instructions. The two minutes of waiting time seemed like an eternity. She sat on the toilet with her head between her legs. She could not believe she had wasted her money and time doing something she felt was unnecessary.

"This is stupid," she said again.

She finally stood, confident, and walked over to her test. She picked it up, determined to shut the nagging feeling up. All she saw was a very dark, pink, unmistakable +.

Pan was wrong.

She was pregnant.

"P-Positive….?" Her mind went numb as she dropped the test in shock. She fell backwards into a sitting position on the floor against the wall. "It's…. positive?"

Her brain was flooded with millions of questions. "How am I going to tell Trunks? My parents? His parents? What am I going to do? I'm only seventeen. Will Trunks leave?"

She then felt a fluttery movement, followed by a small push in her lower stomach. She gasped. "Oh, my gosh."

When she finally found the strength to stand after the stunning revelation, she collected all of the stray stuff and hid it in her pajama pockets. She shredded the pregnancy test box and instructions and threw them in the trash can.

She walked out of the bathroom, feeling numb. Pan looked to see where she was going and saw Vegeta standing in her path.

"Who did you sneak into my home?" He asked, angry.

"What?" She was scared. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just went to the bathroom."

"I felt someone's energy. Who is it?"

Pan's eyes widened, afraid and clueless. Vegeta then took two steps back, his snarl turning into a look of shock and disbelief. "It can't be!"

"What?" Pan lowered her eyebrows. Vegeta's eyes rested on her stomach. Confused, she followed his eyes then gasped. "No, Vegeta, no!"

"You… Trunks…" he was froze. "How could it have a power level this early!?"

Pan did not know what to say or do, except to watch Vegeta be on the verge of a meltdown.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta…" she found her voice. "I didn't know you would be able to sense it…" Her hand unconsciously lied on her stomach. "I just found out myself. Please don't tell Trunks, Bulma, or my parents, please! I'm not ready to tell them yet!"

"No!" Vegeta snarled. "Don't you understand? While Bulma was pregnant with Trunks or Bulla, I could not sense any energy above the typical human until after they both started walking!"

Pan blinked. "What does that mean?"

"This… baby…" his voice tripped. "It's strong. Very strong."

"Meaning… it's okay in there?" She smiled, hopeful.

"It may be okay, Pan, but I think you're in grave danger."

A/N: All right guys! I hope you survived this fanfiction! I really enjoyed writing this and put a lot of time and energy into it. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not, or leave it as a cliffhanger forever. :) Should I continue it? Please leave answers in a review. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Her Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT in any way, shape or form. They are the property of their respectful owners and I created this story for entertainment purposes only. Thank you!

A/N: Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews. I love you guys! I have decided that I will continue writing. So here is Chapter 6! (:

Chapter VI

Trunks awoke to the sun shining through his blinds. Instantly, he reached for his beautiful princess and scooted his warm body close to her and slowly shut his eyes again. His eyes gradually opened again when the sound of quiet sniffling filled his ears. He looked over Pan's body and noticed she was still asleep, yet her eyes were dampened with tears. His eyebrows lowered in concern, but he decided not to wake her and instead interrogate her when she started the day.

He collected his chosen business suit in his closet and showered in the large bathroom downstairs. He towel dried his hair and only dried it the remainder of the way a bit with a hair dryer. His mind was only filled of the sight of Pan and why she was in such a state. He looked at himself in the mirror as he dressed in his black business suit and tightened his light blue tie around his neck.

Trunks placed his silver wrist watch on his arm and made a mental note of the time. He proceeded to open the door and walk back upstairs and into his room, only to find Pan gone. Confused, he turned around to continue his search but Pan stood behind him in the doorway, dressed in a white business suit, looking as though she was attempting to keep her emotions under control. Her eyes had small, barely noticeable bags and the whites of her eyes were a light shade of pink; she had clearly been crying for a while.

Trunks smiled, hoping to boost her mood. "Black and white go well together."

She looked into his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Pan, are you okay?" He finally asked.

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

"I don't think you're 'fine'. What's going on?"

"We're late for work, we better go." She turned and walked out of the bedroom before Trunks could say another word. With a sigh of defeat, he followed her down the set of stairs. When he was leaving, he turned to look at the inside of his house one last time and saw Vegeta, sitting at the breakfast bar, giving him a strong, heavy glare that made Trunks turn numb inside. It caused his breathing to cease momentarily; he had only seen that look out of his proud, saiyan father when enemies were attacking the earth. Deep down, Trunks knew Vegeta was worried about something. Were they under attack again? But why would Pan be crying? Why couldn't she just tell him?

In frustration, he slammed the door behind him. He noticed that Pan was sitting in his car instead of typically waiting for him at the sidewalk; She appeared to be fighting back more emotion. This was getting ridiculous, he thought. He looked at his wristwatch and noticed that they were indeed early for work.

Sick of not knowing, he got into his car and shut the door. "Pan, I can see it all over your face. What the hell is going on?"

Lifting her chin up, she looked to him. "I called the doctor. I have an appointment tomorrow."

"For yesterday's nausea?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"It's more than just nausea, Pan. That alone does not make someone cry. What's wrong? You can tell me anything… you know that."

Suddenly, Pan released her emotions. She collapsed her face over her hands in uncontrollable sobs. Concerned, Trunks automatically took her in a consoling hug.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She screamed into his business suit.

"It's okay… whatever it is," he attempted to sooth her. "What is this about?"

"I'm pregnant, Trunks. I'm pregnant. I took a test last night after you went to bed!"

Trunks was suddenly silenced as his hold around Pan's upper body froze. Pan was pregnant? She was having a baby? He said nothing as he placed his face in her hair and tightened his hold. When her crying eased, she looked to his handsome face for his reaction; His eyes were widened as his mouth hung slightly open. It was though his face had turned into stone.

"Trunks?" Pan lowered her eyes in concern. "Trunks? Are you okay?"

"P-p-p… Pregnant…?" He managed to say.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." She reached into her pocket and placed the positive test in his hand. His eyes slowly lowered to the test result. Seconds felt like hours, and finally, Pan saw a small smile, gradually widening across his face.

"I'm… going to be a father?" he blinked.

"Yes. This baby is yours!" Pan nodded, emotionless.

He sighed happily. "Is that why you are so upset? My reaction?" Trunks looked into her eyes.

"That was a part of it, yes."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What's the other part?"

"Vegeta's concerned…"

"Wait, my father knows!?" Trunks's face turned into a hysterical state. "Is that why he just glared at me?"

"Only because he felt the baby's power level. He originally thought I snuck someone into the bathroom with me."

"How can he sense the baby this early? You just found out last night!"

"That's why he's concerned, Trunks. He's afraid this baby is stronger than my body can handle."

He shook his head. "How is that possible? The baby would be more human than saiyan!"

"Yes, but two of this baby's grandfathers are the strongest in the universe. He also mentioned how his mother and Goku's mother both died from childbirth."

Suddenly, she felt a poke coming from inside her stomach. Her hand instantly lied over her belly button, shocked. "I just found out last night and I'm already feeling kicks, Trunks. This baby has something that neither you, uncle Goten, or papa had."

Trunks's look of celebration of his new child had turned into a look of horror. "Get out of the car. We're not going to work today."

"But.. what? You have a huge business meeting today!"

"Your life and the life of this baby is more important." He got out of the car and slammed the door. Before Pan stood from the car, he was already inside the house again.

"Father, what did you tell Pan? Where's mom?" Trunks ran to Vegeta, who looked as though he did not move from when his son last seen him.

Vegeta finally stood, emotionless. Pan finally caught up to Trunks and stood beside him. "You need to calm down."

"I will calm down when I know you both are okay. Father, tell me what you know. Now. Please."

Vegeta's eyes lowered to Pan's stomach. "It's power level has grown since last night."

"I don't understand! Didn't you feel mine or Bulla's when mom was pregnant with us?"

"I did not feel your energy at all until you both started walking. You both favor the human side of your blood. As far as this baby goes…" he trailed off. Trunks's eyes widened, waiting for an answer. "It's like she's pregnant with a full blooded saiyan. Powers of an unborn picking up on our scouters only happened on my home planet; that is how we knew conception was a success and how we chose our best fighters. The combination of my blood and Kakarot's blood could create a being stronger than both of us."

Pan's and Trunks's eyes simultaneously widened.

"This…. Isn't going to kill me…. Is it?" Pan asked, weakly. "I'm mostly human."

For the first time since Trunks lied his eyes on his father, his eyes showed overwhelming concern.

"Saiyan women on planet Vegeta were rare, because they almost always died either during childbirth or shortly after."

Pan's face turned into horror. "I will do what it takes to make sure this baby lives."

"This… this can't be happening." Trunks's head was spinning. "Where's mom? Have you told her?"

"No. Your mother is in the shower."

Trunks attempted to run up the stairs, but Pan struggled to hold him back. "Trunks! Wait!"

He turned to her, the expression on his face wild.

"Look, let's at least wait until she gets out of the shower. Then we can give her the news gently." Trunks's eyebrows lowered in aggravation as Pan continued. "Why do we have to tell Bulma right now?"

"Mom is the most famous woman in this town," he explained as the words gritted through his teeth. "She designed a lot of machines, including sonograms!"

"…. Sonograms?" Pan raised an eyebrow.

"She has distributed sonogram machines to most of the doctors in this town. She has ties; If we can get you into a doctor today, maybe we can see what we are up against."

Pan said nothing as she heard a door open and shut again. In the blink of an eye, Trunks was gone. Her eyes lowered to the ground, hopeless.


	7. Chapter 7

Her Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT in any way, shape or form. They are the property of their respectful owners and I created this story for entertainment purposes only. Thank you!

A/N: Hi guys! I left a review on my own story in response to your comments. In case you didn't see it, I want to (again) thank you all so much for taking the time to leave a review. What I left is kind of choppy because I was on my cell phone.  
I will warn you, this is the longest chapter so far. We got a lot of ground to cover, so I really don't want to make it 2 chapters. In this chapter, we finally see what we are up against, and finally, Pan breaks the news to Gohan and Videl.  
And also, one more thing. It will NOT happen in this chapter, but I have a big surprise. I wouldn't really call it a twist (but I may add twists. I don't know yet. LOL.) I'm not going to say this surprise is good or bad. It won't be until towards the end though, so don't fret just yet.

Chapter VII

"She's…. what!?"

Trunks rubbed his forehead with his hand as Bulma's shrieks echoed through the entire home; he had just broken the stunning news to his mother about his child with Pan. His mother stood inside her bedroom; she had just finished applying her daily make-up and getting dressed for the day. Bulma had already struggled with maintaining a youthful appearance, and she swore she felt another wrinkle appear on her delicate face.

"Trunks! How could you let this happen!? I told you, no babies until marriage! Don't you remember anything that I told you growing u—"

"Mom, look!" He stood straight, determined. "I know what you told me and I'm sorry. Please save the lecture for a later time, also when Pan is not here. We think that she could be in some serious danger! Father can sense this baby's energy already and she just found out about this last night! We need access to the best doctor now!"

For the first time, Bulma was speechless. "…D-danger? But –"

"Please…" He begged.

Bulma looked up and saw Pan, who had apparently watched the duel through the doorway as tears slowly streamed down her face. "Oh, Pan…"

Trunks's face quickly looked behind himself and indeed saw her. His determined attitude instantly softened.

"Oh, Pan," Bulma repeated and walked over to Goku's granddaughter and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Bulma," she said between chokes of her tears.

"It's okay," she smiled at her. "Grandmother's shock, I suppose." She turned to Trunks. "Okay. I will call Dr. Gobri right away."

Trunks smiled, hopeful.

"I wonder what Chi Chi is going to say when she finds out you made her a great grandmother, Pan," Bulma said with a smile as she let go of her and walked out of the room, leaving Trunks and Pan standing with horrified expressions on their faces; after being caught up in the morning's revelations, informing Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, and her over-egotistical grandfather, Hercule was the last thing that came across her mind; her hands quivered in fear, wondering who would take this news the worst. She scrunched her face in disgust and turned to Trunks. "I'm not telling my family until after we see a doctor."

Trunks nodded. "I understand. I hope Goten forgives me."

Pan looked into Trunks's eyes. "At least we have each other."

She watched his eyes light up in joy. He quickly walked to her and wrapped his arms tightly around Pan in a passionate embrace. Yes, they did have each other, and that was all Trunks needed. The thought of Pan's potential danger and the feeling of powerlessness to save her overwhelmed him. Despite this, he loved her, and he loved this baby as much as she did. With his arm firmly around her, they walked downstairs and sat at the dining room table. Trunks sat down and noticed Pan's face instantly hit the table.

"Aw, Pan, everything is going to be okay," he rubbed her back consolingly.

"It's not that," she said weakly.

Puzzled, Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Suddenly, Pan arose from her chair and ran into the bathroom, quickly slamming the door behind her. The sound of loud, violent vomiting filled his ears, followed by coughing and gagging. His heart ached as he winced. Would she have to suffer this throughout her entire pregnancy, or would she be spared in the remaining trimesters?

A tear shed from Trunks's eye; the severity of the situation was beginning to hit him, yet deep down, he and Pan both knew that their baby would be worth it. Their baby, His baby.

His beautiful baby.

"Trunks!" He heard his mother. He instantly jumped out of his chair as Bulma walked into the dining room.

"What is it, mom?"

"I just talked to Dr. Gobri. She recommended that you and Pan meet with her at the hospital immediately for tests… where's Pan?"

Another loud sound of retching filled Trunks's ears. "We're going now."

Pan lied on the uncomfortable hospital bed, curled into a ball. Trunks sat in a chair near the bed and leaned over the metal bar that separated them. Her delicate hand lied in his; she appeared to be resting peacefully. Though he knew Pan was very sick, a smile came across his face at her beauty. The only regret he had was not pursuing her sooner.

A short, elder woman with dark, shoulder-length hair appeared in their room. She wore a warm smile as she gripped her clipboard, which rested over her long, buttoned, white coat. "Hi, I'm Dr. Gobri."

"Doctor," Trunks nodded as he rose from his seat.

She smiled at the handsome warrior and turned to Pan. "Hi, Pan. I'm going to be your doctor for this pregnancy. Can you tell me when the first day of your last period was?"

Pan slowly rolled over and looked to the doctor with her weak eyes. "Umm… I'm going to guess around the ninth of August."

"All right," she wrote this down on the paper attached to her clipboard. "Do you have any pre-existing medical conditions?"

She shook her head slowly as two nurses pulled the curtain out of their way and pushed in a large machine and turned out the lights.

"Okay. I already ordered an ultrasound as soon as I talked with Miss Briefs. Let's see what we can find out."

The tallest nurse walked to Pan and covered her with a sheet. "I need you to pull your shirt just below your chest, and to lower your skirt a little, please."

Underneath the sheet, Pan wiggled herself from her business jacket and tucked the bottom of her tank top underneath her bra. She pushed her skirt just below her hips. "I'm ready."

"All right," the nurse tucked the sheet underneath her skirt, exposing her stomach. The other nurse covered her stomach in a cold gel and took the long wand from the machine. The doctor turned on the sonogram machine and prepared the ultrasound by entering Pan's information.

"You will feel just a little pressure," the nurse with the wand warned her as she pushed the wand onto her stomach.

Pan winced slightly as Trunks blurted, "Pan, look!"

Her eyes looked to the screen, which was black and white in color. She was unsure how to read ultrasounds, but she saw a small profile of a face. Below the profile was what she believed to be the baby's heartbeat.

"It's our baby…" she said quietly.

"The baby has a strong heart rate," the doctor smiled. "Nurse, hold it to its heart."

Dr. Gobri pushed a couple of buttons and the ultrasound of the baby shrunk to the lower half of the screen as a heart monitor graph appeared above it. Tears of pure joy developed in Pan's eyes.

"The heart rate is one sixty," the doctor stated.

"That's good, right?" Trunks looked to Dr. Gobri.

"Yes, it's fantastic," she nodded. "However… the baby looks further along than four weeks; A lot further…"

"How is that possible?" Pan asked in concern. "I was a virgin before Trunks and nothing happened until the middle of August! How—"

"Due to the baby having saiyan blood, I believe it is rapidly growing. I'm not sure; I have only done one other woman's ultrasounds that carried half saiyan babies…" She smiled at Trunks as his eyes widened. He now knew why Bulma chose her as Pan's doctor; she delivered him and Bulla! "Both of you grew quickly and resulted in early births, but with no complications with the early delivery."

"How far is the baby, then?" Trunks asked.

Dr. Gobri brought up the baby's ultrasound to full screen and was silent for a moment as she measured the baby's spine. "He is the size of baby that is of twelve weeks gestation."

"Twelve!?" Pan exclaimed. "That's about three months!"

Trunks said nothing as he continued to stare at the ultrasound in concern.

"Yes, it is triple in size than what it is supposed to be… Okay, let's switch this to 3D so we can get a better look," the doctor said as she pushed a couple of buttons. The doctor looked closer to the screen. "What on earth…? There is something wrapped around the baby's left leg, but the placenta is free."

"What!?" Pan's hand flew to her mouth.

Trunks too looked closer to the legs of the baby. "It looks like a tail!"

"Let me see that," the doctor took the wand from the nurse and moved it lower onto Pan's stomach to get a view of the unborn baby's lower half of its body. "I'll be damned… It's protruding from the sacral region of the baby's spine… it IS a tail."

"I… I… Oh, my," Pan was speechless.

"Dr. Gobri, did either Bulla or I have a tail!?" Trunks exclaimed.

The elderly doctor shook her head. "You did not. Your mother had a perfectly healthy, human-like pregnancy with both of you, other than your quick development."

"This is puzzling…" Trunks mumbled.

"This baby is rapidly growing," the doctor nodded. "I have no doubt of that. What I do doubt is that she will have a human-like pregnancy like Miss Briefs."

"Are we going to be okay, doctor?" Pan looked at her.

"Probably; However, I am ordering ultrasounds every two weeks to monitor this baby's development. But that is an upside for the both of you; you get to see your baby more often!" She replied.

A smile came across Trunks and Pan's faces as the room became silent once again as the doctor continued the ultrasound.

"Everything looks good otherwise," Dr. Gobri replied, watching the nurse print out copies of the ultrasounds. "Come back in two weeks."

"What is my due date?" Pan asked as they removed the wand from her stomach and wiped off the gel.

"Due to the baby growing so fast, I am going to only guess your due date to be February second."

"That's only five months away!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I am aware… but that date is subject to change," the doctor nodded. "As I said, I do not have much experience with saiyan pregnancies."

Trunks and Pan sat in the car outside of Gohan and Videl's house; Trunks was on his cellular phone, quickly explaining the events of the visit to her. So quick, Pan could not keep up with what he was saying. Her stomach began to churn again just at the sight of her old home; she was unsure if the rising levels of nausea was due to the nerves of revealing her baby to her parents, or if it was the morning sickness.

Her guess was morning sickness. Regardless, she was going to vomit. Again.

"The baby has a tail, mom," Trunks had said, then smiled from ear to ear. "Other than that, it's beautiful."

"Trunks…" she said weakly.

"Hold on a minute, mom. What's the matter?" He turned to her.

Pan said nothing but instead placed the positive test and the printed ultrasounds in his lap and jolted out of the car, running up the steps and knocking quickly. Trunks's eyes widened. "… Let me call you back."

Come on, mom, dad… anybody, she thought urgently.

"Pan!" She heard Trunks yell from behind her. As he got out of the car, Gohan opened the door, surprised to see his daughter.

"Hey, you! Long time, no see!" He reached for a hug, but Pan broke from his hold and dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door. He heard his daughter then vomiting violently and coughing. His eyes widened in horror. "Pan!?"

"We can explain..." Trunks mumbled behind him.

"Hey Trunks! Are you treating my daughter good?" He laughed.

Trunks smiled and nodded. "I am."

"Sounds like she may have food poisoning or something," Gohan chuckled quietly.

The smile wiped from the handsome warrior's face and the father's face quickly followed suit. "Trunks…? What's going on?"

Trunks kept a firm grip on the ultrasounds and the test inside his jacket pocket. "Let's wait until she gets done. Where's Videl?"

"She just happens to be fixing lunch for us. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to! I'm not sure if Pan would be able to eat though, and I won't if she can't…"

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since yesterday…" Trunks's gaze lowered to the floor.

"She's going to be okay though, right?"

It took all Trunks could muster to smile. "Yes. She will be fine."

"Has she been to the doctor? We can make her an appointme—"

"We just got back from there… that's what we want to talk to you and Videl about."

Pan then came out of the bathroom, appearing weak. Trunks quickly walked over to her and caught her before she could fall. "Do you think you can eat?"

Pan moaned, then took a long, deep breath through her nose. She smelled the most delicious food coming from the kitchen. She could not place what it was, but she felt that is all she wanted. "Yes. I want to try."

She tried to stand tall and strong in hopes of not worrying her father. However, she had failed, for Gohan's eyebrows were lowered and his eyes were locked on her in concern.

"Hi, papa," she smiled.

"Pan… what is going on?" he asked in a low, firm voice.

"Let's sit down," she urged.

The three walked to the dining room table and slowly sat. Despite Pan's sickness, she appeared to be happy with Trunks. He noticed that her eyes lit up every time she saw Vegeta's only son; if she was happy, he was happy.

"Videl! Pan's here!" He said, enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh!" She said happily as the three heard a click from an oven turning off. Pan's beautiful mother appeared in the doorway, smiling happily as she took her apron off. "Oh, Pan! How are you? I've missed you!"

"Hi, mama. I'm great," she said, smiling too. "Can you sit down?"

"I'm finishing lunch, dear."

"Please? It's important…"

Gohan's face turned serious when he heard her urgency. Confused, Videl eased herself into a seat beside Gohan. Pan bit her lip and her face scrunched in nervousness as Trunks began sweating bullets.

"Mama, Papa…" she began, her voice quiet. "I don't know how to break this to you."

"What's wrong?" Gohan spoke up.

Pan painfully looked to Trunks. "Show them…"

Trunks took a deep breath and pulled the ultrasounds and the positive pregnancy test out of his pocket. He lied them down on the table side by side and scooted them closer to Pan's parents. Videl instantly knew what this was about and tears began to shed from her eyes. Gohan's facial expression did not change. Aside from Videl's quiet cries, which Pan was unsure if it was from worry or joy, the room remained silent.

Following Videl's reaction, Pan began to cry as well. Her eyes became red and wet just as they were earlier that day. Trunks took her in a hug as Pan's cries became more hysterical.

"I'm going to be a grandpa…" Gohan finally spoke.

With his eyes full of fear, Trunks looked at Gohan.

"That explains everything," he continued.

"It's… it's beautiful…" Videl smiled with her eyes full of tears, picking up the profile ultrasound photo. "Reminds me of when I was pregnant with you, Pan."

Gohan looked at the ultrasound of the baby's full body. "It's leg…"

"It has a tail…" Trunks broke.

"A tail!?" Gohan and Videl both exclaimed.

"As of right now, she is due in February. We think the baby is rapidly growing. Last night, Pan took this test and it came back positive, but father already knew because he sensed the baby's power level. We don't know if Pan is in danger or not. We are only going by what we know," Trunks explained quickly; the worry and fear in his voice was clear to all who were listening. "Since Vegeta and Goku are both the strongest beings in the universe, this could potentially get ugly, since the baby is taking after the saiyans and Pan is mostly human."

The explanation left Gohan stunned and Videl only worrying about the welfare of her daughter and grandbaby.

"So… that's what it was. I should have known…" Gohan trailed off.

"What? Did you feel the baby too?" Pan jumped from her chair.

"Yes, but I didn't know what it was," Gohan replied defensively.

"We're going back to the doctors every two weeks for ultrasounds," Trunks stated.

"Can we please eat…" Pan asked.

"Oh! Yes… I will work on lunch right now… right now…" Videl slowly stood from her chair and walked at the same speed into the kitchen.

As Videl finished up the large lunch in silence, Gohan continued to drill Pan and Trunks for answers. Answers to questions neither of them, nor Dr. Gobri even knew; He too feared for his daughter and grandchild's safety.

A smile finally came across Gohan's face. "I'm thrilled about the new baby! … But my concern overpowers it…"

"It does ours, too. I'm sorry, Gohan. I did not mean for this to happen. I really didn't."

"All I want is for Pan and the baby to be safe," Gohan nodded. "I understand… Videl and I were young once too. If anybody knows what you two went through, it's us."

They suddenly heard Videl laughing hysterically at his comment.

"See? She knows what I'm talking about!"

Trunks covered his face from laughing so hard. Pan merely shook her head, smiling.

"Papa… Was I born with a tail? Did mama have any trouble while she was pregnant with me?" she asked.

"No tail. She carried you for the full nine months and delivered you like any other mother. No problems," Gohan replied, pursing his lips, tapping his fingers as he looked at his grandbaby's ultrasounds.

"This baby is not even one fourth of a saiyan," Trunks pointed out. "I kind of see my mother's pregnancies and also Chi Chi's… why this baby? Why Pan?"

"Trunks…" Gohan looked to the handsome warrior in front of him. "Let me explain something to you. It's one thing only having one grandparent as the most powerful being on the planet. But having two? The saiyans have very strong blood lines. Your physical appearance and your genetics can be traced back five generations… I'm assuming power can too. Dad and Vegeta are both generation four of this baby."

"Can it really?" Pan said with wide eyes.

"It sure can! I remember reading this during human chemistry in eighth grade, back when I was homeschooled…" His hand reached behind his head as he chuckled.

"Well, that makes the most sense so far," Trunks smiled. "All we can do is keep a close eye on Pan." He looked to her and she smiled.

Videl walked back into the dining room and sat a white, glass plate in front of each of them. She silently set the table as the remaining three focused on each ultrasound and the positive pregnancy test. Gohan slowly let the news of being a grandfather sink into his brain once again. His beautiful daughter had become pregnant by the son of his father's former nemesis. It was difficult to adjust to the fact that Pan and Trunks were in a relationship, let alone bearing a child.

His gaze turned to Trunks, who was mumbling to Pan. He watched his daughter smile as Trunks's eyes lit up. Gohan's face turned into a shock; he knew the look Trunks unconsciously gave to his daughter. Sweet Kami, why hadn't he thought of it before? He had marked Pan as his eternal mate long ago... When they were children! He had noticed how tense Trunks's presence had become while they were in school together. He was attempting to fight off the mark! That also explained why Trunks did not turn the ship around to bring Pan back to earth when they were searching for the black dragonballs in space; he had felt that need to be close to her and to protect her at all costs, even if it had meant losing his life.

He knew this… because he had marked Videl in high school.

That explained why Chi chi kept him sheltered so much.

Gohan snapped out of his trance and shot Trunks a sympathetic look. Videl walked in with two large platters of food. "I had to fix a lot to feed three saiyans -" She smiled. "Pork ribs with barbecue sauce, broccoli casserole, and green beans."

The second Pan's eyes met with the delicious pork ribs, she felt a wild instinct take over. She could not stop her mouth from watering. "I need them. Now."

Yet nobody heard her, thankfully.

"Smells good, honey!" Gohan smiled.

"Indeed it does, Videl," Trunks nodded, then turning to Pan. He blinked, concerned at the look on her face; she looked as though this was her first time eating. "Umm… Pan... Are you okay?"

She made no effort to let the others go first. She took the large fork and stabbed at the ribs, and took half of the platter onto her own plate. She ate ravenously, barely stopping to drink her water.

"Pan… Should you be eating the ribs? And ONLY the ribs?" Asked Videl as she sat down to fix her plate.

Trunks attempted to avoid the sight beside him. He had never seen Pan eat so much; it was though she was a mini Goku. Gohan ate his portions, ignoring the whole deal; he was used to watching Goku eat in such a primal nature growing up.

Pan ignored Videl's comment and finished the ribs before the other three were only half way done. Videl cleared her throat. "Well…" She gave out a weak laugh. "Good thing I have extra ribs in the kitchen."

"Extra?" She looked up, her eyes wide as though she was a deer who was exposed by a spotlight. She jumped from her seat and proceeded to run into the kitchen. Trunks lowered his head in embarrassment as Videl's jaw dropped at her daughter's action.

"Well…" Gohan lowered his eyebrows. "This is going to be an interesting pregnancy."

And interesting, it will be.


	8. Chapter 8

Her Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT in any way, shape or form. They are the property of their respectful owners and I created this story for entertainment purposes only. Thank you!

A/N: Hey guys! I know you all weren't looking for me to update due to my computer issues, but I decided to give you all a pleasant surprise and give a good chapter into this amazing story!

**PLEASE NOTE: Unfortunately, I am without a computer right now, and wrote this chapter on my mom's computer, so this could very well be my last update until I get another computer. HOWEVER, I do have money coming in soon, and I recently got a job. So hopefully it won't be too long!  
I did my best on this, but I felt that I had to rush with this chapter because my free trial of Microsoft word expires on this computer in 2 days (and I'm not a fan of wordpad. ) I've been dying to update so I figure I would surprise you guys. (:**

Chapter VIII

"What is this…?" His deep, concerned voice mumbled.  
"I have no idea, Goku. I have no idea."

Goku stood behind King Kai in the other world, holding onto his shoulder gently, racking his brain for answers as he watched Pan devour the ribs in a way that he had never saw her before. Although he went by Vegeta's teachings of the saiyan race, he had never experienced it for he was too young to remember, therefore he was left feeling dumbfounded and defenseless, unable to help his granddaughter and his friend's son.

"Gohan was born with a tail, and I felt his power with Chichi… but this baby is less than half saiyan and its power level is rising every day!" Goku's voice raised. "Damn it!"

He let go of King Kai's shoulder and slammed his fists into the ground underneath him. Cracks developed several feet as he continued to hit in such emotion.

King Kai turned around, throwing himself back to dodge the large, growing cracks. When Goku ceased, he merely sat on his legs, appearing to stare at his work, only he was in a trance. "Goku, there's nothing you can do. I know you're worried, but Pan is your granddaughter. She'll make it through this."

Nostrils flared and eyebrows lowered, Goku looked to King Kai and slowly nodded. "Thanks, King Kai… I can't let myself get upset. She may be young, but I must have faith..."

King Kai shone a convincing smile to his pupil, hoping that his advice to Goku was right. He felt the fear of the unknown vibrate from Goku's aura. Even the dead did not know everything in the case of Pan's baby. Just like the rest of the families and friends, all Goku could do was wait and see what the future held.

"Papa! No!"  
"I'm sorry, Pan, but you have to tell her yourself."  
"But…"

Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan in sympathy; Gohan and Videl were pushing Pan to visit her grandmother to reveal the news. The beautiful, young woman's eyes widened at the thought of her grandmother's reaction.

"It would seem tacky and a tad childish if we did this for you, Pan. You always wanted to grow up when you were younger. Now it's time to do adult things," Videl explained in a serious tone.

Pan looked at Trunks, who appeared clueless on what to say. Pan felt a small kick in her stomach, which lifted her spirits at a considerable level. She stood from the table and smiled, hopeful. "Mama, papa… would you _at least _come with us?"

Gohan and Videl looked at each other, considering their daughter's proposal. Videl's face slightly soured; though Chi-Chi was one of the sweetest women she had ever met, it was hard watching her mother in law during one of her tantrums. Her father pursed his lips, knowing exactly what Videl's thoughts consisted of. Though he recalled his mother's excitement when she learned of Pan, that reaction was unlikely in her granddaughter's case.

But Gohan was willing to take that chance. "If it will make you feel better…. Yes."

Pan smiled from ear to ear. Trunks nodded in approval as he stood up with her. Videl placed the leftover dishes in the sink to clean for when she returned. Gohan removed his slippers from his feet and instead put his polished work shoes on. Videl quickly placed her pink sandals on her feet as she watched Pan and Trunks walk out the door. Her parents ran after them and jumped into the sky.

Pan's long, dark hair waved and danced in all directions as she flew; her eyes were focused on the beautiful scenery ahead of her. The sky was the boldest and the brightest of blue, as the trees below her were shades of green and brown. It was as though she was flying in a painting. Large, white clouds rested around the sun, which was directly above her.

Though Gohan, Videl and Trunks were behind her, Pan was still afraid of Chi-Chi's reaction. She loved her only grandmother dearly, yet she feared of what was going to happen. She felt as though her gut was suddenly weighed down with a heavy rock as she thought of the scenarios. However, she smiled, for she already conquered one fear today.

Though the flying adventure seemed short, they landed in front of the Son household's door. Pan's face instantly scrunched into a look of fear. She took a deep, shaky breath as she watched her parents land behind her. Biting her lip, Trunks wrapped his arm around her shoulders and together, they walked closer to the door. Hesitant, Pan quietly knocked. She whimpered when Trunks raised his eyebrow and knocked on the door somewhat louder than her.

Goten answered the door, smiling from ear to ear. "Pan! Trunks! Come in!"

Trunks choked on his own breath, unaware that Goten was at home on this day. Goten greeted Gohan and Videl as Pan and Trunks quickly entered the door, avoiding eye contact with him as they found Chi-Chi at the dinner table, sipping on hot tea.

"Hi, everyone!" She smiled sweetly. "Oh, Pan. You look so radiant today."

Pan's cheeks flushed a deep red. Trunks smiled nervously as Gohan walked forward between Pan and Chi-Chi. "We came here to tell you something."

Chi-Chi's smile fell from her face. "What's wrong?"

Goten said nothing as he watched the small group.

"Pan… care to explain?" Videl folded his arms.

"Uh… I…" Pan looked at her family and Trunks nervously. "Well… See… it's like this…"

"Are you being bullied at the Capsule Corp?" Chi-Chi guessed, eyeing Trunks.

"No, not exactly…" Her voice trailed off. "Grandma… I'm… Er…"

"What is it?"

"I can't do it, papa…" She looked to her father, hopeless, as she sunk into a chair across from her grandmother.

"Do what?" Chi-Chi's forehead wrinkled.

"Pan, we followed you here to make you feel more comfortable. Tell her," he pushed.

Trunks swallowed hard as he met with Goten's glare.

"Grandma…. I'm…." Her face scrunched as though she was in excruciating pain. "I'm pregnant!"

Silence filled the room for several seconds as her words were slowly comprehended by Chi-Chi and Goten.

The grandmother felt the breath leave her body. She unconsciously dropped her cup of hot tea and it shattered all over the table. The feeling of the hot drink spilling onto her knees did not phase her. "…. What?"

Pan burst into tears. Trunks quickly rushed to her side and took her into a tight hug for support. He suddenly felt a burning glare on his back; Goten continued to stare at his friend, his blood slowly starting to boil. Trunks felt the anger vibrating from behind him as Chi-Chi continued to stare at Pan.

"He's…?" Chi-Chi pointed to Trunks.

Gohan nodded slowly, concern consuming him again. Goten rushed forward and grabbed Trunks by his shirt.

"Hey, what are you—" Trunks was cut off.

"You're going to pay!" Goten proceeded to yank him off of his niece and pulled him outside.

"Uncle Goten! No!" Pan ran outside after them. Stunned, Videl, Gohan and Chi-Chi quickly followed Pan.

When Pan pulled open the door, she saw her uncle throw Trunks to the ground. "You sick son of a bitch! You impregnated my niece!? You know how old you both are!?"

"It wasn't my fault, Goten!" Trunks held his hand up to defend himself.

"Like hell it was! You knew exactly what you were doing when you touched Pan!" Goten screamed, a vein popping out of his neck. Trunks's eyes widened as he removed his jacket, prepared to defend himself.

"Goten!" Gohan yelled in an an authoritative, commanding voice. "Knock it off!"

"Guys! Please don't do this!" Pan pleaded.

Not hearing what his brother or niece had to say, Goten charged at his now-enemy, throwing him several punches, all of which Trunks dodged. All of the punches that Trunks threw, Goten dodged.

"NO!" Pan screamed.

Goten levitated into the air and sent a powerful power blast towards Trunks, who slapped it away from him. "Goten, let's talk about this!"

"No!" He screamed to him.

"… Have it your way," Trunks mumbled to himself as he levitated into the sky above the house, charging towards Goten, landing a hard hit to his jaw. Goten kicked the lavender haired warrior and sent him several feet away.

"Stop this!" Pan yelled to the two young men, rapidly reaching a hysterical state.

"Pan… please calm down," Videl attempted to console them.

She ignored her mother and turned to Gohan. "PLEASE papa! Please, please stop them!"

Trunks felt a sting at his ribs. He flew quickly to Goten and punched him in the stomach, only to disappear, reappear behind his opponent and doubled his fists. He held them high in the air, hit him in the back and sent him straight to the ground.

Goten quickly sat up, brushing blood away from his lip, enraged more than ever. He jumped back into the sky, ready to attack Trunks with everything that he had.

Gohan had all he could take. He quickly powered up and re-appeared in Goten's path. "Goten, stop."

"Stay out of this, brother."

"She's MY daughter, and what I say goes. I never attacked Trunks over this and I have no plans to, therefore you shouldn't either. You know that no matter how badly you beat Trunks for what he did, that isn't going to keep them away from each other or take this baby away. They've had this bond since the minute their eyes lied on each other, and there's nothing any of us could do about it."

"I don't CARE about the stupid bonding bullshit! Get out of my WAY, Gohan!" Goten emphasized his order.

Gohan hovered closer to his little brother's face. "Back-talk me again, and see what happens."

"Boys! Stop!" The men in the air heard Chi-chi scold. "So help me Dende, if I knew how to fly, you two would be in so much trouble!"

Pan gripped the shirt that rested over her chest, and all that she remembered was her eyes closing and entering into what felt was sleep.

"See what you two have caused!?" She recalled Chi-Chi screaming to her sons as she ran to her granddaughter's side.

"Oh, no! Pan!" Pan heard Trunks's voice slowly closing in.

"PAN!" her mother's voice sounded close to her face, yet it began to echo as she drifted into unconsciousness.

She felt as though she was in a familiar place; she recalled the soft place her body lied. The smell of her sweet perfume filled her nose as she felt her body roll over. When she was certain she had the strength, she opened her eyes and discovered that she was at her parent's residence, in her former bed that always welcomed her when she was not staying at the Capsule Corp.

"Oh, my poor, sweet, darling Pan! Where is she!?" the quarter saiyan heard a familiar, masculine, confident voice. _Oh, great_. She felt her heart do double flips when she realized that the source of the voice was indeed her grandfather, Hercule Satan. _Oh, Dende… I should have been afraid of his reaction the most,_ she thought._ I know he'd embarrass me in front of Trunks, and I'm not even in there! _

Still feeling weak, she decided to face the large window and covered herself with a thin blanket. The thick, yet comfortable air coming in through this window enveloped Pan's face, tickling her cheeks. _I think I'll pretend I'm asleep_.

"Pan!?" Hercule's voice echoed in her bedroom. "Oh, my darling Pan!"

The balding grandfather rushed to her bedside, quickly pulling a small chair from her desk and sat, taking her hand.

"Dad, she's fine. She just fainted. She will come to, soon," Videl attempted to assure her panicking father.

"Who's the punk that got my darling Pan pregnant? Where is he? I will deck him a good one for even looking at my Pan!"

"Dad…" Pan heard her mother whine. She decided to slowly roll over, pretending to open her eyes. "Grandpa…. I'm fine."

Hercule's eyes lit into pure joy, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh, Pan! Thank goodness you're all right!"

Pan sighed, smiling as she slowly sat up.

"Is it true?"

"What?" Pan's eyes felt as though they were as big as dinner plates.

"Is it true… am I going to be a great grandpa?" Hercule repeated.

Pan closed her eyes, pursing her lips, slowly nodding.

"Oh, Pan! How could you do this to your grandpa!? This has to be some trick of yours, right?"

Pan said nothing.

"RIGHT?" Hercule repeated.

"Dad, let her rest," Videl persuaded him as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

Hercule huffed at his daughter, then nodded as he stood. "All right, but we're talking later, little lady!"

After he left the room, Pan scooted her body back and leaned against her headboard. She attempted to pull her knees against her chest, only to be interrupted by the small bump that seemed to have grown since yesterday. Pan's lungs quickly filled with air as her throat emitted a small gasp.

To her disappointment, her door was knocked on again. She slowly looked up to discover Trunks standing in her doorway. He had a small scrape on his face that was covered with a small bandage. His clothes were ripped and his hair was a mess, but he wore his perfect smile. She smiled in return, letting the feelings of ecstasy fill her as she jumped out of her bed, ready to run over to embrace her beloved, and smother his exquisite face in kisses. His smile turned into a look of horror when he realized that the size of her stomach had doubled since she had fainted! Confused, she looked down and saw that her stomach had morphed into a small, round shape. Her eyes widened, slowly stroking her hand over this discovery.

"Trunks…" She whispered. "What is this…?"

He shook his head, asking the same question.


End file.
